


His

by jessmazzobrien



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Denial, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessmazzobrien/pseuds/jessmazzobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stupid actions result in amazing outcomes. </p><p>AKA Scott and Stiles are afraid at first, but eventually they try to get their stuff together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs Melissa's help.

Stiles twisted his fingers together nervously as he waited for Melissa McCall to finish up. He had asked her to meet him for lunch, knowing that Scott had no chance of being around.

It all started when Stiles started feeling really sick. He got his flu shot (like he needed something stupid like the flu to further show his weakness compared to the werewolves) and it wasn’t something he ate because the sickness wouldn’t have lasted this long. Overall he just felt off and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong for the life of him. Stiles’ paranoia that something supernatural could be involved led him to Melissa. She was a nurse and she knew about werewolves and the supernatural world.

Melissa finally rounded the corner and stood in front of her son’s best friend. She knew, along with everyone else who knew Stiles really well, that he harbored a lot of hatred for hospitals. To say she was worried that Stiles came to the hospital to talk to her alone was a bit of an understatement. She tried her best to smile without any worry sneaking onto her face. 

“Hey Stiles. Is the cafeteria okay for lunch?” Stiles nodded and stood up. The hospital cafeteria actually had really good pizza. They were silent on the short walk to the cafeteria. Melissa was dying to know what was on Stiles’ mind and Stiles was trying to think of different things that could be wrong with him. 

Melissa frowned at Stiles’ choice of meal once they had picked out their food and found a table away from everyone else. His plate contained only a tiny piece of cheese pizza with a Sprite to drink. She was used to the monster appetites that Scott and Stiles had whenever they all ate together. She shoved her motherly instincts aside to insure that Stiles would feel comfortable opening up to her. 

Stiles chewed slowly before setting his slice down and wiping his hands on a napkin. “Melissa, I have a problem and I need your help.” 

Melissa followed Stile’s lead and set her own food aside. “What kind of problem? Is everything okay?”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I need your help finding out what’s wrong. I came to you in case it involved something… unbelievable.” Stiles looked down and began playing with his fingers again on top of the table. Melissa reached out and put her hand on top of his.

“I’m sure everything is fine, but we’ll do an examination and maybe some tests to make sure okay?” Stiles nodded and the two resumed their lunch.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Stiles, what symptoms do you have that make you think something abnormal is going on?”

“Nausea pretty much all of the time. Dizziness. Fatigue. I have symptoms of the flu, but I can’t have the flu because I made sure to get my flu shot at the clinic. Food poisoning would have been over and done with by now. I’m at a loss."

A crazy theory ran across Melissa’s mind, but she recently discovered that no thought is too crazy for Beacon Hills. “This is going to seem strange, but please just cooperate Stiles. We have to make sure that you are okay. Have you ever been attracted to men?”

Stiles blanched. “Are you seriously asking if I’m gay? What does that have to do with my health?”

Melissa pinched her nose and decided to take a different approach. She was dealing with Stiles after all. He was sarcastic and had a tendency to make awkward situations worse. She tried again, but avoided her main concern for now. “I’m going to do an ultrasound. Maybe you have a growth or an ulcer.” Both were possible, but Melissa had a gut feeling that it was neither one of those things. 

As the ultrasound wand was moved along his abdominal, Stiles tried to stay still and not laugh or jolt. Despite the gel being “warmed up,” it was still cold and it tickled having something move along your front. Melissa sighed in resignation as her fear was confirmed. There was a heartbeat coming across that shouldn’t typically be there. She turned off the machine and used a towel to wipe Stiles clean. 

She grabbed both of Stiles’ hands and debated how to break the news. “There is definitely something growing inside of you.” Stiles took his lip between his teeth for a second before spouting out a bunch of questions. “What is it? A tumor? An ulcer? Kidney stones? Cancer? Can cancer be detected through an ultrasound or-” Melissa’s exasperated sigh shut Stiles up. 

“Stiles you know I care about you. What I’m about to tell you might be hard to believe” she held her hand up when he opened his mouth, probably to comment on all the things he experienced that were hard to believe. “Stiles… you’re carrying a child."

The room was dead silent as Stiles tried to wrap his head around the news. “I-what? How is that even possible?” Melissa shrugged a shoulder with an apologetic smile. “I honestly don’t know. To my knowledge, this has never happened before.”

Stiles put his head on his knees and took deep breaths. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack. He couldn’t help but think about what got him into this situation. It had been about six weeks ago. Scott had invited Stiles over to the McCall household, while Melissa was at work, all excited because he had discovered a loop hole that allowed him to get drunk. Of course Stiles couldn’t deny his best friend and had to take part in it. 

He only remembered bits and pieces of that night and the morning after. He didn’t know how they got there or why neither of them stopped it, but it had happened. Stiles had actually woken up first for once and got the hell out of there. At the time, he didn’t have a clear enough head or a good enough grip on his emotions to have that conversation with Scott. He had assumed that the two of them would have talked about it eventually, but six weeks later and they acted like it never happened. 

Stiles wasn’t an idiot. He knew there could be nobody except Scott, but that was a mess that he couldn’t deal with until the two talked. He especially wasn’t going to tell Scott’s mom before Scott himself. “So…how do we go about this?” Stiles asked, for now ignoring the obvious elephant in the room. 

“Obviously we have to be careful. This is all new, so it’s hard to know what exactly will happen. We can’t take you to just any OB/GYN, because the chances of you breaking into the media or being overly tested would be high. I’ll have to be the one helping you out and doing the checkups. I’ll research as much as I can to make sure there is as little risk as possible.” Stiles just nodded. The information still hadn’t really sunk in. 

“Stiles, I promise that I won’t say anything to anyone before you’re ready. However, you need to tell your dad and Scott before they start noticing. It won’t be long before you can’t hide any longer. No matter what happens, you’ll always have a place at my house, okay?” Stiles nodded again before standing and hugging Melissa tight. He took the pictures from her and made his way home. 

What the hell was he gonna do?


	2. Telling Scott (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't very good at delivering the news to Scott.

Scott’s smile at seeing his best friend at the door diminished when he heard his friend’s frenzied heartbeat and saw the look of distress on his face. Before either could get a word out, Scott opened his arms and wrapped Stiles in them. Stiles melted into the embrace, taking Scott’s comfort while he could. He had no idea how this conversation would go. Truth was, he loved Scott and the thought of losing him over this was heartbreaking.

They pulled apart and Stiles tried to control his emotions. He led Scott to the couch, ready to break the news. He had decided that he needed to tell Scott first. Even before this incident, the two had desperately needed to talk anyways. The plan was to start with the night it all happened and lead into the big news slowly. Instead the words “Scott, I have a problem” spilled out. 

While yes, he still could have backtracked and started from the beginning, he knew that Scott wanted to get straight to the problem. He slipped one of the photos into Scott’s hand. “I visited your mom today.” The words describing his situation wouldn’t leave his mouth. Well, this was off to a great start. 

Scott looked at the photo confused. “What the hell is this? Did you knock somebody up? Have you been dating someone? Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Scott went from confused to angry and…hurt? That was probably just wishful thinking on Stiles’ part. 

“My life would be so much easier if I had knocked up some girl.” At that moment Melissa walked through the door. She took one look at Stiles’ face and the photo in Scott’s hand and joined the two in the living room. She was kind of surprised that Stiles had waited only hours to tell Scott. Usually he waited until last minute to deliver bad news. “Hey boys.” Stiles looked at Melissa gratefully. 

“Mom, Stiles said he came to visit you today? What’s going on?” Melissa really wanted Stiles to tell Scott himself, but looking into the boys’ pleading eyes she knew that she better clear up Stiles’ failed attempt. She took the photo from her son’s hand and lifted it up. “This is Stiles’ sonogram from earlier today.” She paused and waited for it to click in Scott’s mind. 

Realization eventually dawned on his face. “What!? How is that-who did this?!” It wasn’t surprising to either Stiles or Melissa that it didn’t take long for Scott to accept that it was possible. He came to terms with the fact that he was a werewolf after all, as well as encountering all kinds of crazy creatures. 

Melissa looked at Stiles curiously as well. “I don’t know.” Scott looked even more livid while Melissa looked at Stiles suspiciously. Stiles winced as he realized what he said. He was not good at giving out news. The plan honestly was to confess everything to Scott, but maybe lying was better. The two of them never discussed that night, and Stiles was already thinking that he wanted to give the kid up for adoption. He was only freaking seventeen and the two of them had enough to worry about without throwing a kid into the mix. 

He thought up a quick story that would be easy to remember. “I don’t remember the guy’s face or his name so it doesn’t matter. I can’t raise a kid anyways, so I wanna give it to people who can.” Some emotion flitted across Scott’s face and was gone before Stiles could identify what it was. 

Scott stood up, grabbed Stiles’ hand, and pulled him off the couch and out the door. Melissa put her head in her hands once they were gone. Something fishy was going on. She realized that she was still holding the sonogram picture and set it down on the coffee table. 

Stiles followed Scott wordlessly as he was lead to his own jeep and carefully pushed into the passenger side. Once Scott had started driving, Stiles started complaining. “I am fully capable of driving, you know.” Scott’s only response was to grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. 

After what felt like forever in the stifling silence, they arrived at Derek’s. Stiles groaned. “What are we doing here?” He got out of the jeep anyways, before Scott tried to do something stupid like carry him. How much worse would Scott get over time? He was protective enough over ‘weak innocent’ human Stiles. 

Unfortunately for Stiles, Derek wasn’t alone. Isaac and Lydia were there as well. “Scott don’t. Not before my dad.” Scott and Stiles seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes as the other three looked on confused. “What’s going on guys?” Lydia decided to speak up first. Scott looked away from Stiles and looked straight to Derek. “Stiles and I need to talk to Derek.” 

Stiles reluctantly nodded, but only because he figured Derek might have a theory about what happened. He also decided that he needed to talk to Derek alone at some point and tell him the truth. Unless someone was dying, Derek wouldn’t tell anybody because he wasn’t one for gossip or unnecessarily getting into other people’s business. 

Derek led Scott and Stiles away from Isaac and Lydia, after glaring at them and ordering them not to eavesdrop. Stiles stuck close to Scott, a little afraid of how Derek would react. The man couldn’t exactly be called pleasant and happy. 

Stiles stood back and let Scott tell the story. He left out the mystery of the “dad.” Derek didn’t even seem surprised. Stiles made a mental note to figure out what that was about. At the end, Scott asked him if he knew how this was possible. Derek directed his gaze to Stiles. “Scott, I need to talk to Stiles. Alone.”

Scott tried to protest, but he was no match for Derek’s glare and Stiles’ nod that it was okay. He hesitantly left to join the others, who were curious and waiting to figure out what was wrong. Scott just shook his head and fought the urge to listen in on Derek and Stiles’ conversation. 

The second Derek was positive that Scott was out of earshot, he turned his glare onto Stiles, who crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “The only way that this is possible is because of werewolf knotting. I have only ever heard of it, I’ve never seen any cases until now. What the hell were you two thinking?” Stiles didn’t even have to act dumb or respond with sarcasm, because he was genuinely lost. “I’m sorry-what?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You and Scott. I knew something has been up with you two. The past month and a half has been filled with this weird energy between the two of you.” Stiles’ jaw dropped slightly open. “You knew?” Derek shook his head. “I figured something happened and could sense a change, but I had no clue that the two of you did that. How could the two of you be so stupid?” 

Neither were really up for a heart-to-heart discussion, but Stiles needed to tell somebody. “It only happened once. Scott discovered the loophole that allows you guys to get drunk and things just escalated. I left the next morning before he woke up, and we haven’t talked about it. I have no idea if he even remembers. I kinda…told him that some random dude did it.” 

Derek shook his head in irritation. When did he get involved in a teen soap opera? “You guys are both idiots. I suggest we find a way to safely get rid of that thing inside you before it kills you.” 

Stiles arms went in front of his stomach. He had openly admitted to not wanting to have a kid, but he didn’t want to kill it. He shook his head firmly. “I can’t kill it. It isn’t its fault that Scott and I were stupid one night.”

At that moment, Stiles decided that Derek would be of no use to him and left to find Scott. He just wanted to go home and take a nap. He suddenly felt so drained and exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the characters are OOC.


	3. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek at Scott's feelings and Stiles' new decision.

On the drive back Scott was again driving the jeep. He promised to go back and visit Derek himself, after Stiles was home and asleep. He didn’t need werewolf senses to tell him that Stiles was simmering in anger and exhaustion. “What did Derek say that got you so upset?”

Stiles sighed and shifted his body to better face Scott. “He told me to kill it. I know I said that I didn’t want to raise it myself, but I can’t kill it. I just can’t Scott.” 

Scott chewed over the information in his mind. Maybe it would be better to get rid of it. If there was even the smallest chance of it killing Stiles, it needs to go. Okay, that sounds harsh but Scott couldn’t lose Stiles, not for anything. However, maybe he could convince Stiles to go through with it. He needed to figure out how to do that without Stiles getting angry with him and cutting him out. He decided to wait to voice his opinion on the subject. 

They pulled into the Stilinski driveway and both got out of the jeep at the same time. Since Scott had Stiles’ keys, he unlocked the door and put them in their place. He led Stiles upstairs and made sure that he would get some sleep. Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott tucked the blankets around him. For now it was annoying, but he knew there would come a point where he would need his best friend’s help. 

“Scott…could you stay?” Scott nodded and went to sit in the computer chair before Stiles freed his hand and grabbed Scott’s wrist. “No, come lay down with me. You can even watch cable or Netflix if I fall asleep.”

Scott couldn’t deny Stiles’ request. He was practically putty in Stiles’ hands until it came to his safety. He would have been fine to stay on top of Stiles’ blankets, but Stiles moved them aside and yanked Scott beside him. Once they were settled, Stiles resisted the urge to get closer to Scott. Instead he passed Scott the remote and faced the TV. 

The movie Scott found on Netflix hadn’t even been playing ten minutes before Stiles was dead asleep. Scott glanced at the time and decided that he could wait to speak to Derek until tomorrow. 

Scott opened his eyes to find him and Stiles completely entwined. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn’t planned on falling asleep. Stiles was practically on top of Scott, with his head on one shoulder and his arms across Scott’s chest, almost like in a hug. Their legs were tangled together and one of Scott’s arms held Stiles’ body close to his own. 

Scott honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt that comfortable and relaxed. He laid his head back on the pillow and decided to take advantage of the situation. It didn’t take long for Stiles’ warmth to send him back to sleep. 

Stiles was the one who woke up first a little bit later. He was so comfortable that he didn’t want to move. 

Before even opening his eyes, he knew that his body went against his wishes and sought out Scott in his sleep. He could feel his best friend’s arm around him and felt the steady up and down movement from having his head on Scott’s chest. Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to snuggle deeper into Scott or be practical and scoot away.

He loved Scott, and this was almost tricking his mind into believing that the two of them were more. Imagining that the one night between him and Scott and turned out differently. That Scott was in love with him too. That afterwards Stiles had stayed, and the two actually talked through things. That maybe in a few years, if this situation happened again, that Scott would be excited to start a family together with Stiles. 

Then, he thought about the truth. Stiles was hopelessly in love with Scott, and Scott had no idea. Scott didn’t feel the same. Or, well he most likely didn’t. The two didn’t freaking talk about it. It was way too late to try and rehash everything now. 

In the end, Stiles was weak. He was too weak to resist living in his fantasy world. He snuggled down into Scott and enjoyed the time he had left before Scott woke up. He couldn’t help but go back and imagine their would-be little family. Stiles would sit back and watch Scott chase their little werewolf child (a perfect combination of the two of them) around their living room. A couple of years later, the two would entertain the idea of adding another little werewolf to the family- that was when Stiles jerked up.

He couldn’t give the child up for adoption and he definitely couldn’t abort it. What if it was a werewolf? Was a werewolf kid even possible? The adoptive parents wouldn’t know how to deal with that and would probably expose the poor kid. 

Stiles carefully unwrapped himself from Scott, and tried to get up without disturbing him. It failed, because Scott immediately woke up once Stiles was off of him. “What’s wrong?” Scott asked while blinking his eyes a couple of times. Stiles sat back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. 

Scott’s heart tore when he saw the broken look on Stiles’ face. He wanted to do anything to erase that look. He wanted to cuddle Stiles against his chest and rock him back and forth until he felt better. Instead, he settled for rubbing his hand along his best friend’s back. “Stiles please…talk to me.”

Stiles shoved his feelings for Scott down and talked about the safer problem. “Derek wants to kill the baby, but I can’t. I just can’t take an innocent life. I just realized that I can’t give it up for adoption either. What if it’s a werewolf baby? It needs parents, or a parent, who can help with that. Human parents can’t do that. I’m going to keep it.”

Scott honestly didn’t know what to say. More than anything he wanted Stiles’ safety. They didn’t have any experience with this, and the chances of it ending badly were high. Stiles’ life could be at stake. However, looking into the determination in Stiles’ eyes, Scott knew that he had to protect this baby. For Stiles. He would help in any way he could. 

“I promise I won’t let my mom, Derek, or anybody else kill the baby unless you change your mind.” Scott himself still didn’t think that it was the best move, but he meant what he said. He would stick with Stiles to the end. Whenever that might be. 

Stiles searched for honesty in Scott’s eyes and found what he was looking for. He hugged Scott, who tried not to melt. His feelings for Stiles didn’t seem to be going away like he had hoped the second he realized how he felt. Instead, they were getting stronger. When Stiles thanked him, his own eyes shining with trust, Scott knew that he was sunk. He was never shaking these feelings off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for me, I would be happy to try and incorporate them. I'd also be happy to hear baby names as well as opinions over whether a werewolf baby would be possible or not.


	4. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now twenty weeks along and something he neglected comes back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and I am deeply sorry!

Scott woke up to the feeling of weakly being pushed. He lifted his head and cracked one eye open. He saw Stiles attempting to push him away. Once Stiles finally noticed that Scott was not only awake but watching him amused, he whined. “Scoooooott. Please move over. You are way too hot and I’m sweating. I can’t get comfortable.” Those words got Scott up as if he were on fire. “I’m so sorry Stiles, I’ll go downstairs and sleep on the couch.”

Stiles looked up at Scott wearing a pout. “I don’t want you to leave. I just needed a little bit more space from the human furnace. Werewolf furnace? Whatever you prefer.” Scott hesitated until Stiles’ pleading face finally wore him down. Even when he finally got back on the bed, he remained as far from Stiles as he could.

That wasn’t exactly what Stiles wanted, but he was definitely cooler now than when Scott had been right next to him with an arm draped over his sweaty body. Scott hadn’t let Stiles spend a single night alone since he heard the news. Both of their minds were better at ease that way, and Melissa fully understood. The sheriff was a story for another time. (Stiles may have neglected to tell his dad as of yet). His dad may have raised an eyebrow when he realized that a new night routine had developed between the two teens, but he never said anything about it.

Stiles readjusted the pillow between his legs. Now at the halfway point, he had gained a total of about ten pounds. That may not sound like a big deal, but suddenly having a ten-pound belly was a huge deal for Stiles and sometimes it took a lot of effort to get comfortable enough to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. 

The more that he thought about his baby, the more excited Stiles got. He researched each week in pregnancy as he approached it. Apparently, the baby was approximately the size of a banana and could hear. Stiles vowed to make sure to talk to the baby every day, even if he looked stupid doing it. He was pretty sure that Scott would even join in on talking to the bump, which was a good thing because Stiles wanted the baby to recognize Scott’s voice just as much as his own voice. It was to the picture of his best friend talking to his bump that Stiles finally fell back asleep.

\--Next Morning--

Stiles, Scott, and the sheriff ate at the table in peace. Stiles had taken to wearing huge hoodies to try and hide the fact that he had gained weight. It wouldn’t be long until everybody knew, but Stiles just wasn’t quite ready. Besides, some of the hoodies may or may not have belonged to Scott and Stiles might enjoy the strong scent of Scott just a little too much to be ready to let it go.

Stiles’ dad sat back in his chair once he was finished and looked at his son critically. Stiles looked up at the feeling of being analyzed. His dad spoke before he could. “Have you gained a little weight Stiles? Maybe the two of us should start hitting the gym.”

Muffled snorts were heard to Stiles’ right, and if he wasn’t so mortified he would have kicked Scott to get him to shut up. “Wha-dad!” His dad looked at him with a shrug and Stiles chanced a glance at Scott. Now that the noises had stopped, Scott was giving him a ‘I’m staying out of this’ look mixed with a hint of ‘I told you that you should have told him earlier.’

“I-no?” Stiles didn’t know why the lie slipped out. He had gained pregnancy weight, and would only continue to do so throughout the last half. He winced at his own response before trying again. “Yeah. A little. But it’s not from eating too much or not getting enough exercise.” Stiles shifted his gaze to his lap before uttering the last words. The big reveal. “I’m pregnant.” 

There was silence. Stiles glanced up to try and catch his dad’s facial expression. It was blank and slightly befuddled. “How is that even possible?” Stiles did not want to get into the nitty gritty details with his dad, so he remained silent. At that moment, Scott handed the older man a picture. An ultrasound picture to be exact. When did Scott start keeping it in his wallet? He filed that question away for later. 

Only a few semi peaceful moments were allowed as the photo was taken in. “When did this happen? Is it his!? Is that why you two spend every night together? Answer me Stiles.” As Stiles shrank back in his seat, Scott couldn’t stop his eyes from flashing. Logically, Scott knew that Stiles’ dad wouldn’t hurt him, but ever since Scott found out that Stiles was pregnant, his protectiveness over Stiles flew off the radar. 

Stiles reached out and put a hand on Scott’s arm as he turned to answer his father’s questions. It wasn’t until that moment that his dad’s questions actually sunk in. His heart quickened out of alarm. Would Scott find out the truth? He was so not prepared for two crises before ten in the morning.

“I’m twenty weeks along. Halfway through. I was feeling really sick in the beginning and it freaked me out that it wasn’t going away. I paid a visit to Melissa, and she ran some tests until she discovered that magically I am actually with child.” He avoided the other questions, which Stiles’ dad didn’t seem to mind at the moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Anger evaporated and all that was left was exasperation. Twenty weeks and he never clued in. Well obviously, he noticed the slight weight gain. He never could have predicted this in a million years. He shook his head slowly before refocusing his attention on his son. 

“I really wanted to, I did. I just didn’t know how. I was afraid and the words just wouldn’t come out.” Stiles’ dad checked the time before standing up. “I gotta go to work. I’ll see you later. Stiles? Don’t be afraid to talk to me. You can come to me for everything and anything.” Father and son shared a quick side hug before the older man was out the door.  
Stiles deflated like a balloon. He was so glad that his dad knew and that things didn’t go as badly as he expected. However, that was only one weight released from Stiles. He had a boulder remaining, and absolutely no desire to set it free. 

Now that only the two of them remained in the house, Stiles turned back to Scott. Scott looked at Stiles with a furrowed brow and asked, “Something your dad said has got me thinking. Can we talk after school?” 

Stiles couldn’t do anything but nod worriedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Even if you all think it sucks (which it might) I have to finish this and see it to the end. By the way, I'm not a porn writer. Even if I was, it would be awkward and painful.


End file.
